Gravado na Alma
by Senju Yume
Summary: Watanuki ouve um grito na noite, preocupado procura por Yuko em seu quarto... Promessas!  SPOILERS WatanukixYuko


Esta é uma Fanfic que escrevi em menos de meia hora, por isso não é tão grande nem tão elaborada quando as outras que costumo escrever, porém prometo que para os fãs tanto do anime/mangá, quanto do casal não irão se arrepender!

**Advertência: **Cuidado! Contém _**SPOILERS de xxxHolic Rou.**_ E também há nudez!

Avisos dados, Boa Leitura!

Please, Reviews dizendo o que acharam!

~Senju Yume.

* * *

**Gravado na Alma.**

Era mais uma daquelas noites frias, em que ela bebia com a desculpa de aquecer-se. E lhe abusava, pedindo com sua voz lasciva que lhe preparasse algum acompanhamento. O tempo passava lento, como se ela o manipulasse de forma a beber sempre mais, então tarde da noite se dava conta de o quanto a deixara beber e que estava realmente tarde demais para voltar. _"Pernoite"_ ela dizia comumente, sentia sua face corar, porém não entendia o porquê, afinal aquela mulher não lhe passava a imagem de pureza e castidade.

Suspirou profundamente olhando para as nuvens ao moverem-se do vento, uma fina chuva caia, deixando tudo esfumaçado. Watanuki naquela noite não tinha sono, passavam-se das três da manhã e Morfeu ainda não lhe visitara.

- Yuko – escapou de seus lábios.

Assustado como o que dissera sem ter consciência parou para pensar em tudo o que tinha relação com aquela mulher. Irônica, Manipuladora, Sardônica, Sábia, Envolvente, Sínica, Aproveitadora, Bela, Sedutora...

Engoliu em seco, sua linha de raciocínio pendia para um lado perigoso, vislumbrava nitidamente aquelas pernas compridas, sempre se movendo de forma luxuriosa, um convite mudo. Seus lábios, tingidos da cor do pecado, moviam-se lentamente, expressando cada um de seus desejos íntimos, todos cheios de volúpia. Sua voz de seda percorria sua espinha sempre que se aproximava demais, era excitante.

Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar desta forma...

- NÃO!

Watanuki virou-se, seus olhos arregalados, ouvira claramente. Yuko gritara. Levantou-se do futon, o coração acelerado, o que poderia estar acontecendo, o que poderia causar tanto pavor naquela mulher feita de pedra? Percorria os corredores, sentia o coração doer apenas de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com aquela mulher.

Correu a porta velozmente apenas para encontrar o quarto encoberto pela fumaça de um incenso. O cheiro de damasco e flores silvestres impregnava o local. Andou cauteloso, atento para qualquer movimento que fosse. Mais um passo e vislumbrou a cama, os dosséis altos cobertos pelo cortinado desenhado. Aproximou-se mais, o corpo estendido na cama, precariamente coberto pela seda branca estampada com as borboletas que ela tanto adorava.

- Yuko-san? – sussurrou.

Moveu um pouco o cortinado, a face aquecida e corada, ela estava nua, porém felizmente deitada de modo a cobrir sua nudez. Os cabelos negros ocupavam o resto da cama grande. Watanuki procurou, mas nem sinal de Mokona.

Agachou-se, sentindo um ligeiro desconforto em sua virilha, engoliu a saliva que se acumulara na boca e encarou o rosto adormecido dela.

Parecia tão diferente naquele momento, parecia tranqüila demais, sem preocupações e... Ela não respirava! Moveu-se próximo aos lábios dela, e notou, era um fio de respiração, o hálito doce lhe escapava precariamente.

Resistia ao impulso de tocá-la, resistia tanto que chegava a tremer, sua língua umedeceu os lábios em um ato reflexo que antecede o beijo previsto e calculado. E então rubis o encaravam, os vermelhos olhos dela, como um par de pedras preciosas pareciam curiosamente excitados.

Lentamente ela levantou-se, a seda escorregando por seu corpo, os cabelos cobriram os seios exatamente no momento em que seriam expostos. Sentada com as pernas dobradas para a esquerda, era também uma pequena mecha de cabelo negro que cobria o seu sexo. O silencio reinava enquanto os olhos se encaravam.

Então ela movia-se novamente a cruzar as pernas longas e sedutoras, apoiando o cotovelo nas mesmas e o queixo nas mãos de unhas longas.

Watanuki engole novamente, e obrigava-se a respirar, seus olhos moviam-se do rosto bonito para os seios razoavelmente expostos.

- Algum problema Watanuki? – ela indagou baixo, porém não poderia ser mais sedutora.

Havia esquecido como usava suas cordas vocais, tamanha era a sua admiração por aquela ali sentada. Abriu a boca diversas vezes sem produzir nenhum som, até que, por algum milagre respondeu.

- Achei que tivesse gritado...

- Eu?

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando. Yuko moveu sua cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos mudaram de posição sobre seus seios, expondo-os totalmente agora. Ela olhava fixamente para uma janela aberta, a cortina a balançar, franziu o cenho.

Watanuki, porém parecia hipnotizado pela visão dos seios fartos e firmes de sua senhora, movendo-se lentamente com sua respiração, seduzindo-o a tomá-los para si.

- Watanuki?

Ele a encarou, corado, ainda estava abaixado próximo a cama dela.

- Ainda não posso realizar este seu desejo... – ela se aproximou dele.

Watanuki sentiu o coração descompassar, desejara tanto assim ter aquela mulher para si? Sentiu então os lábios quentes dela sobre os seus, beijando-o superficialmente.

- ... fique com esta promessa de que um dia, breve ou tarde, o realizarei!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Watanuki abriu seus olhos, Mokona o encarava sério e pulou para longe quando o rapaz o empurrou.

- Sonho? – Doumeki perguntou surgindo pela porta.

- Uma lembrança esquecida.

Mokona abriu seus olhos e o encarou.

- Haverá de ser cumprida! – ele disse baixo.

- Por isso eu a espero! – Watanuki disse levantando-se, tomando o cachimbo que ela fumava e o tragando. – Vou preparar algo para vocês comerem...

- Traga Sake! – Mokona gritou pulando no ombro do Kimihiro.

E então ele olhou para aquele sofá que tantas vezes abrigara o corpo dela, não se lembrava exatamente quando aquilo tinha acontecido, mas, sentia em seu interior que realmente havia acontecido. E ao fechar seus olhos via nitidamente aquela mulher com o sorriso sínico.

- Está na alma... – disse para si mesmo.

- Perdido no tempo! – Mokona completou. – Puuu! Anda Watanuki, queremos beber!

- Já vou, já vou...

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu prometo que assim que a minha Yuko fizer o favor de voltar eu faço a continuação disto!**  
**


End file.
